


On The Edge

by scribblemoose



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose





	On The Edge

Roy Mustang had always known that Edward Elric was complicated.

He was stubborn. Single-minded. Perpetually angry.

And, as it happened, right now he was beautiful, naked and vulnerable, lying tangled in Roy's sheets in the middle of Roy's bed.

Edward's finest and most recent complication, was Roy.

It had happened less than twelve hours ago, although it felt like a lifetime. Edward had stayed late in Roy's office, looking over a report that Roy didn't dare let out of his sight. He hadn't even felt able to show it to Ed deliberately. He just left it on his desk, because he knew Ed found spying irresistable, and was bound to take a peek.

To be on the safe side, Roy left Ed alone in his office for nearly half an hour. Only when he could be certain that Ed had peeked thoroughly did he return.

He found Ed sitting on the couch in tears. Big, wet, childish tears that did nothing to persuade Roy that the feelings he'd been rigorously ignoring for almost a year were in the slightest bit acceptable, never mind appropriate.

So, rather than taking Edward in his arms and kissing his tears away, Roy did the manly thing. He took him drinking.

How was he to know that Ed had the constitution of an ox? Or knew so many drinking games?

To his shame, Roy's conscience was easily worn down by liquor: he not only got drunk but he got drunk enough to take advantage of the boy he'd made it his mission to protect. The boy he'd been resisting, no matter how blatant his attempts at flirting - Ed was rarely subtle in his communications with other people, and seduction was apparently no exception - the boy he'd been resisting all these years...

And now that boy was in his bed.

"Get dressed, Fullmetal," Roy said, gruffly. "You can't lie around there all day."

"What?" Edward stretched his beautiful, naked body across the bed and yawned.

Roy swallowed, hard, wrenching his gaze away from the hard ripples of Edward's abs, the exquisite ridges of his hip bones and his sturdy, half-hard cock. "Work. You have to go to work."

Edward shrugged. "You're the boss, aren't you?" He opened one glittering, flirtatious eye, and grinned.

"Exactly so. And I'm telling you to get dressed." Part of Roy's mind was screaming at him that this was a stupid idea; much better to strip off and join him, to pick up where they'd left off last night when they fell into exhausted sleep. But that part wasn't, for now, in control.

Ed was on his hands and knees now, stalking across the bed towards him. His lips were slightly parted, and wet, his tongue had made them wet. His pink, warm, incredibly flexible tongue...

"Stop that!" Roy snapped. "Get your clothes on. Now!"

For an instant, Ed looked completely crushed. Roy braced himself for a tantrum. But none came. Ed just limped off the bed, sheet clutched around himself, and started picking up bits of clothing from the floor. He didn't say a word. Not a single word.

"Edward-"

The bathroom door slammed behind him.

*******

Ed knew a great deal about dignity. He knew it didn't come naturally to him. A fair bit of it came for free with the title of State Alchemist, and he was happy to exploit that. But on the whole, dignity required a measure of self control Ed just didn't seem to have.

Which was why he was standing in the shower under a stream of water that was hot enough to turn his skin pink, biting his lower lip and reciting the periodic table in his head. Because one thing was certain. He wasn't going to give the Bastard Colonel the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to him and made him feel like shit.

On the whole, Ed had liked the Colonel a whole lot better when he was drunk and horny and showering him with kisses. That had felt good.

Very very good.

Ed's cock stiffened at the memory, and he'd curled his flesh hand around it before he realised what he was doing.

It had felt good when Roy had sucked him, too.

Ed's cock throbbed in his palm; a little sore from the previous night's attentions, just enough to give things an edge. Ed closed his eyes and began to stroke. Smooth, even pulls, his thumb rubbing over the head.

It had felt _incredibly_ good when Roy had touched his arse. Wet him. Slipped a finger up him. And another.

Ed's balls were full and aching; it hardly seemed possible after all the action last night - was it three or four times in the end? - but he was already close.

Best of all had been when Roy had put him on his hands and knees and fucked him like a dog.

Hard.

For what felt like an age.

Edward's hand was flying over his cock now, fast, even pressure.

And when Roy had pulled out and there had been soft, wet rain of sticky sperm all over his back and arse, over his hole...

Ed stifled a yell and came all over the gleaming white tiles. His knees went to jelly and he had to steady himself with his automail hand flat on the wall as he jerked the last few streams out. Mind blank, pleasure coursing through him.... Finally he blinked open his eyes, astonished at himself. One minute he was mad as all Hell at Roy for talking to him like a dumb kid and the next....

Ed was dimly aware of a banging on the door, and a voice. Roy's voice. Offering breakfast. He tried to remind himself he was furious, but it was a lost cause. He wasn't mad. Not any more. Or at least, not mad enough to risk that last night might be a one night stand.

Because that would...

Suddenly the world crashed around Ed's ears. A one night stand.

Was that what this was? To Roy?

Just... one night?

"Ed, do you want eggs or not? I haven't got all day!"

"Yes," Ed said feebly, his appetite never one to pander to his emotions. "Three."

He thought he might have heard Roy make some smart ass remark about eggs making a person grow big and strong, but he couldn't quite catch it over the hiss of the shower.

"And toast," he added.

"Ten minutes." Roy's footsteps faded down the hall, and Ed turned off the water and reached for a towel.

Ed considered the evidence. He had wanted Roy for a long, long time. He'd hated to admit it, but once Al had finally forced him to realise just why he felt so... weird, around Roy, and assured him that there were Rumours, and that Roy definitely Looked At Ed In A Certain Way... Ed hadn't really thought much of it when Roy had accepted his advances last night. He'd assumed... but....

Ed shut his eyes tight, his hand forming a fist, pressing into the cold, wet tile.

Roy certainly seemed keen to kick him out of bed. And he was so different this morning. Last night he was all kisses and cuddles and manly affection. Now...

Cold realisation settled in Ed's stomach. He'd made a fool of himself. Whatever the Colonel might want from him, it wasn't anything meaningful. Shit, the man was the Lord of One Night Stands. He was _famous_ for them. Ed felt stupid, unbelievably stupid, for ever believing he might be different.

The sooner he got out of Roy's apartment and back on the trail of the Stone, the better.

And he didn't plan on coming back.

*******

Roy stared out of his office window, ignoring Hawkeye's disapproving glances, and finally admitted to himself that he was waiting for Fullmetal to come back. It had been two weeks since Edward had walked out of Roy's apartment without breakfast, and it felt like a lifetime.

If Roy needed any proof that what he had done was reprehensible beyond belief, the look on Edward's face that morning was more than sufficient.

And yet the memory of the night before wouldn't leave Roy alone either. The sleek warmth of Ed's body pressed so eagerly against his... his mouth soft, voice husky, his hair spilling over one shoulder...

"Colonel. I need you to sign these."

Roy started, shocked at how easily he'd slipped into daydream. "Leave them on the table," he told Hawkeye. "I'll do them before I go home."

She opened her mouth, then snapped it shut again. Her overcoat was slung over one arm; she must be about to leave work. It was late. "Make sure you do," she said, reluctantly. She didn't trust him. Not one bit. Roy knew she was wise not to, but it cut a little, just the same. "And Colonel," she started, but again she hesitated.

"Have a pleasant evening, Riza," Roy said.

Whatever she was going to say, she gave up on it. "Thank you. You too."

He turned back to the window and listened to her heels clicking their way efficiently out of his office.

Partly to prove Hawkeye wrong, and partly because he was desperate for some kind of distraction - even work - he crossed to the desk the minute she'd gone and started to make his way through the pile of papers she'd left him. It was a big pile. At some point it got dark and he turned on the desklamp, but otherwise he remained lost in the rhythm of checking, annotating and signing each with his usual flourish. There were requisitions, invoices, forms to raise invoices and requisitions, forms to order more forms... Roy plodded on, wondering vaguely how it was that an army seemed incapable of doing so much as blinking without the full force of bureaucracy behind it.

Then, in the middle of the pile of petty nonsense upon which his whole department depended, he came upon a report. The report from Lior, that he had left out for Ed to see. The report that had made Ed cry.

Roy still had no idea why it had had such an effect: at the time he'd been so surprised that he hadn't even thought to ask. He read it again now, and sure enough it didn't make pleasant reading. But Ed was, unfortunately, used to unpleasant things. And he very, very rarely cried, even as a child.

There was a noise outside the door. Roy looked up, realising the late hour and reaching into his pocket for his glove. The door swung open and Ed stood there, red coat billowing around his legs, eyes glowering. Roy let the glove alone and got to his feet. "Fullmetal. I was just thinking about you."

"Yeah? Well, I wasn't thinking about you."

"And yet you're standing right here in my office."

"Yes, I know, I meant..." He glared at Roy a little harder, as if his own lack of logic was all his fault. "You know what I meant."

Roy wasn't sure that he did, but he let it go. "It's late. What can I do for you? Where's Al?"

"He's in our room. I just needed to..." Ed hesitated. He'd lost some of the brooding intensity of his dramatic entrance. He stood hipshot, fiddling with door handle. "Look, about the other day."

"Which other day?" Roy's heart sank. He had imagined Ed's return many times over the past few days. He had clearly forseen Ed returning to his old, juvenile self as if nothing had ever happened, while Roy looked on fondly, in the absolute certainty that Ed's future lay with Winry while Roy cherished the memory of their one night together well into his old age. Sometimes he'd even imagined the sweet melancholy of attending Ed's marriage, possibly as his best man (assuming Al would give Winry away).

Roy hadn't imagined Ed would ever want to talk about what happened between them. Not in a million years.

"You're not even fucking listening," Ed choked out.

"Yes I am. You're not saying anything."

Ed spluttered with frustration but regrouped quickly. "I wanted to tell you it's alright," he said.

"Alright?"

"Yes. I know I left a bit suddenly the other morning, and I thought you might think I was upset or something, but I wasn't. I'm a man of the world and I totally get the whole one night stand thing. Totally. So, you know, if you'd thought I was expecting anything else, well, I wasn't. At all. So."

Roy stared at him. Tasted relief and rejection all at once, and was surprised at how much the rejection stung.

"Oh," he said.

"Yes. Um."

"Well, that's fine then."

"Fine. Yeah. Fine." Ed nodded firmly, but Roy couldn't help but notice the slight wobble to his lower lip.

"It was a great night," said Roy, all in a rush, out of nowhere, the words slipping past his internal censor without any authorisation whatsoever.

There was a spark of something in Edward's huge golden eyes, surprise maybe, or something else... and then he looked away. "Yeah."

"But it was wrong of me," Roy added.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Fullmetal. You are young and inexperienced, and a subordinate. I should never have taken advantage of you like that. It was reprehensible."

"You talk such bullshit!" Ed's eyes flashed with sudden anger. "Inexperienced? What the fuck do you know? Was I that bad?"

"No, not at all, you were... Edward, I don't think it's appropriate for us to have this conversation."

"You started it! It's you who got drunk, not me! I was the one who jumped you, remember? You didn't seduce me, it was the other way around, and if I'm just another notch on your bedpost, well, I wanted to be!"

He folded his arms, mouth set in that stubborn, Elric line, and glared at him.

"Is that what you think? That you were some kind of conquest?"

"Wasn't I?"

"Of course not! What kind of bastard do you think I am?"

"The kind who dates a different girl every night and gets laid whenever they want and anyway, I don't mind."

But he did mind. Clearly, Ed minded very much indeed. He was fighting hard to hide it, but he wasn't good at hiding things and Roy knew him far too well.

"You're wrong," Roy said. Things were falling into place and he didn't like the look of them at all.

"You were pretty quick to kick me out."

"No! I... oh, Ed, I'm sorry if I gave that impression."

Without thinking, Roy took a step forwards and wrapped his arms around Ed, hugging him close. Ed's heart was thumping almost as hard as Roy's own. He stiffened for a moment, shoving hard at Roy's chest, then suddenly went limp and let himself be held. He tucked his head under Roy's chin with a small, whimpering sound.

"I didn't want you to go at all," Roy said. "That was the whole problem."

"But..."

"It's been a long time since I wanted anyone to stay."

Ed looked up at him, eyes huge and golden, full of confusion. Roy couldn't find the words. Ed licked his lips. Roy could do nothing but kiss him.

*******

Edward's mind did that thing again, where his lust for Roy Mustang completely overtook his reason, and allowed him to think only about the pleasure of Roy's mouth, the promise of Roy's warm body pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and kissed him back. Couldn't help it.

"It's not supposed to work out like this," Ray insisted feebly, his breath coming short, hands fumbling to push Ed's coat off his shoulders. "You're supposed to marry Winry."

Ed was startled enough to pull back. "Winry?!"

"Have a normal life. Not some fucked up existence with me."

".... Winry? I don't even... and anyway, what the fuck makes you think _you_ get to make all the decisions?"

"I'm considerably older and wiser than you are, Fullmetal."

Ed just snorted at that. "Conceited bastard." And then, because right at that moment Ed wanted to fuck Roy more than he wanted to fight with him, he added, softly, "you don't know everything," and kissed him.

His coat was off now, and Roy was working on his shirt. "But Ed, I have responsibilities..."

"Yeah, I know. So do I." Edward made shorter work of Roy's buttons than Roy was making of his, even one handed. "I don't know what's gonna happen when we find the stone. But until then..."

"Oh God," Roy whimpered. Ed wasn't sure whether it was because he was still undergoing some kind of inner torment or just that he liked what Ed was doing with his automail hand and the bulge in Roy's trousers. He hoped it was the latter.

"Talk later." Ed closed his mouth over the soft, smooth skin at Roy's neck. Sucked hard, already imagining how it would feel to see Roy behind his desk tomorrow wearing a bruise he had put there.

"Door. Must lock the door...." Ed reluctantly let Roy go, stepping back towards the big leather couch and hoping Roy wouldn't change his mind once they weren't actually touching.

He didn't. He came right back and slipped the now unbuttoned shirt over Ed's shoulders. Ed returned the favour and moved straight on to undoing Roy's trousers. He couldn't wait. His mind was a fog; Roy's breath was hot against his skin, his fingers less than gentle as he pinched Ed's nipples. He'd remembered what Ed liked, and Ed had to give him some credit for that, considering how drunk he'd been.

Ed reached inside Roy's trousers, fumbled through underwear to touch his cock. It was rock hard and damp at the tip. Ed sucked in breath, responded eagerly when Roy kissed him, tongue slipping into his mouth. They continued the heated, panting kisses until it became obvious that they needed to remove more clothing. Boots were shed, and socks, then they took to undressing each other. Roy's trousers slipped easily off his legs while Ed's leather ones clung stubbornly to his automail until he gave Roy a hand. Even then they got stuck on one foot; Roy got them off only with a tug powerful enough to unbalance Ed completely and send him sprawling to the couch behind him.

Roy took a moment then, naked, panting, eyes glittering. He looked at Ed as if he was something special, something good. Wanting him.

But still he hesitated.

"Come here," said Ed. His voice squeaked; his throat was dry.

Still unsure, Roy stepped closer, within reach. Ed grabbed his hand and tugged him down, close enough to kiss. Roy murmured something he couldn't quite hear, the hand that wasn't twined with Ed's sweeping down Ed's side to settle on his hip. Thumb working over the sensitive, ticklish (although he'd never admit it) skin there.

Just when Ed was getting really into the kissing and hoping that hand might get a little more adventurous, Roy moved away again.

"No," Ed whined. "Come back!"

"Hang on." Roy returned to shower Ed's face in kisses before he dragged himself away again. He was going to his desk.

"What?" Ed mumbled.

"Just getting a few supplies," Roy said, tossing a tube over to the couch.

Ed tried not to think about why Roy would keep lube in his desk drawer, grateful enough for now that he did.

Then Roy was back, kneeling on the couch and stroking Ed's flesh knee. "What did you like best?" he said. "That night, of all the things we did, what did you like best?"

"I liked all of it, pretty much. Why, don't you remember what we did? You were pretty wasted."

"I wasn't that drunk," Roy protested. "I never get that drunk."

Ed grinned at him. "When you fucked me. I liked when you fucked me best."

Roy swallowed hard. "And now, do you want, can I-"

Ed just nodded. Roy kissed him soundly, sliding his hand between Ed's knees, parting them. He got distracted for a moment, pausing to give Ed's cock a few firm strokes that took Ed's breath away. So different, when Roy touched him, to when he touched himself. Better. Much, much better.

Ed quickly sank into the rhythm of Roy's hand, shifting his hips in response to the touch. His eyelids fluttered shut and pleasure coiled up his spine. He felt fingers trailing along the inside of one thigh, lightly touching his balls, lightly enough that it tickled and Ed couldn't help but giggle.

He heard Roy chuckle, and the touch got firmer. Roy worked his way down further; Ed's legs were pushed still further apart and a finger slid down, along the sensitive line between balls and ass to lightly press on his hole.

Ed gasped. Roy's hand was quiet on his cock now, just a thumb sweeping over the head, spreading moisture.

Roy took his finger away, licked it, then pressed again. Harder this time, slipping very slowly inside.

"Is that okay?" Roy was asking. "Tell me, if it hurts...?"

Ed shook his head, a smile spreading across his face. "It doesn't hurt. Good."

The finger pushed deeper, must be right to the knuckle now; then it drew back, much to Edward's dismay. It must have shown on his face, because Roy made soothing noises and kissed him.

When the finger came back it was wet with gel, and brought a friend with it.

Roy finger-fucked Ed slowly, agonisingly slowly, a steady in and out with a pause when his fingers were buried completely in Ed's ass to curl up and stroke his magic spot, the place that made him melt inside and want nothing more than to be full and fucking... Roy's tongue swiped over the head of Ed's cock and he almost came.

"Now," he panted. "Now."

Roy took Ed's hand and squirted a puddle of lube into his palm. Ed ran his tongue over dry lips and curled his hand around Roy's cock, slicking him up, ready to fuck... Roy seemed irritatingly patient, waiting until Ed had got him good and wet before settling between his thighs.

Roy put a hand on each of Ed's knees and pushed them back. Ed felt the slick tip of Roy's cock pressing against his hole. Hard cock, soft skin, wet and sticky. Roy gripped his dick at the root. He was watching himself slide into Ed's body, eyes glazed, body trembling a little. He took it slow, so careful Ed thought he'd go mad from the frustration of it, but there was no rushing him. All Ed could do was lie there, feeling every inch of Roy's cock as it sank inside him, inch by glorious inch.

When he was finally all the way in; when Ed was feeling stuffed full and burning for Roy to move, Roy circled his hips, once, then lay his body over Ed's to kiss him. Ed slid his tongue in and out of Roy's mouth, his fingers tangling in Roy's silky black hair, breathing hard.

Roy wanted him. Roy really, truly wanted him, and not just for one night, not just because he was drunk, not because he felt sorry for him. Roy _wanted_ him.

Roy groaned and pulled his hips back, cock dragging along the sensitive insides of Ed's hole. Didn't pull all the way out, just to the head, then shoved pushed back in, faster this time but not nearly fast enough.

Finally Ed couldn't take it any more and bucked his hips, setting the rhythm his body craved. And then, Roy fucked him in earnest. Driving into him again and again, hard but not hurting, teeth nibbling at Ed's nipples, grazing across the skin of his chest. It occured to Ed suddenly that he was about to come, without his dick being touched at all; that startled thought was enough to send him over the edge and he came in thick, white spurts all over his own belly and chest, all over Roy's, some of it hitting the couch, probably.

Roy paused, buried deep, thick and hard as Ed clenched around him.

When the spasms had dimmed to a gentle throb, Roy pulled out. Ed whined, dimly aware that Roy hadn't come. Then Roy was tugging on his hip, encouraging him to roll over. Dazed, Ed found himself on his belly; dragged his knees up under him, leaning on his arms, head dropping down to peer between his legs.

He could see his cock, stiffening again already, and beyond that Roy's thighs, and then he felt Roy spreading his arse, stroking him, teasing him for a moment before he pressed inside again.

Ed shoved his hips back, still hungry to be stuffed full, chuckling softly at the startled moan Roy gave in response.

It didn't take long; Roy fucked him steadily, one hand steadying Ed's hip, the other stroking the hollow of Ed's spine with an odd sort of tenderness. He didn't pull out this time. When he came he shoved in deep, filling Ed's ass with warm sticky-wet. Ed knelt there, panting, eyes closed, letting the pleasure of it wash over him. Still wanting Roy so much... his cock was hard.

"More?" He whined, surprised to find he'd said the word out loud.

Roy gave a feeble sort of laugh, half-collapsed over Ed's back. His tongue swiped the lobe of Ed's ear. "All in good time," he murmured. "Come home with me?"

Ed nodded his head vigorously, a smile spreading across his face.

Roy pulled out of him then, patting Ed's arse on his way to collapsing onto the sofa. Ed's mind retreated into a happy, sticky doze. He fell forwards onto the cool leather, and fell fast asleep.

*******

Roy watched Ed wake, the smile reappearing as his eyes met Roy's. He looked happy. Happy enough that Roy could almost forgive himself.

"Okay?" said Roy, and his voice was not much more than a pathetic squeak. Much to Ed's amusement.

"Yeah," Ed said. "You're not going to go through all that remorse crap, are you?"

"Probably."

"Ah, shit. Well, let me know how it turns out, then we can fuck again." He closed his eyes and grinned broadly.

Roy was speechless. This wasn't what he'd expected. It was nowhere near even the guiltiest fantasies he'd allowed himself to indulge in. He'd never imagined this confident, comfortable, incredibly _horny_...

Ed was still smiling.

"Get dressed," Roy said. "You still want to come back to my house?"

"Please." Ed yawned. "Unless you changed your mind."

"No. I'd like it to be known that this is completely against my better judgement, Fullmetal, but for some reason..." He brushed his knuckles gently over Ed's face. "I can't stop this."

"Good," said Ed. "I'd hate to have to get you drunk again."

"That's where my plan failed. I was supposed to get you drunk, not the other way around."

Ed reached for his leather pants, yawning again. "Why? So you could have your wicked way with me? Wasn't as hard as you thought, huh?"

"Not because of that. Because you were upset."

A shadow crossed Ed's face as he remembered. "Oh. Yeah."

Roy watched as Ed started to get dressed, suddenly quiet. He tried not to ask, but in the end he couldn't help it. "Where did you go? Was there a lead in that report?"

"No. Just something I needed to check out."

"In Lior?"

"Yes."

Roy waited, but Ed just carried on doing up buttons.

"I don't want to interfere," Roy said eventually. "But-"

"Terrible things happened there," Ed said softly. "You read the report, right? Al and I made a friend when we were in Lior and... I just wanted to know she was okay, that those things hadn't happened to her..."

Roy reached out a hand, and Edward took it, meshed his metal fingers with Roy's flesh ones. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Ed said helplessly. "We didn't find her."

"I'll help all I can," Roy said. "Give me her name and a description, I still have people on the ground there. We'll find her."

Ed looked at Roy as if he'd promised him the earth. "Really?"

Roy nodded.

"She's just a friend," Ed said, and the corner of his mouth quirked up into a sly grin. "Don't want you getting jealous."

"You flatter yourself, Fullmetal." Although Roy would be lying if he said the question hadn't crossed his mind. "Now get your boots on. I'm taking you home."

Ed stood on tiptoe, and kissed Roy on the nose, a gesture so adorable Roy thought he might cry.

"Yes, Colonel," he said. "Any other orders you'd like me to carry out?"

And Roy was well and truly lost.

_~owari~_


End file.
